yourfavoritemartianfandomcom-20200214-history
Complicated
Complicated is a YFM song. Lyrics Babe, you're so complicated The way you're putting me down And when we go out with your friends You act like you don't want me around And I get so frustrated How everything ends in a fight Why bring out a candle When you don't even care to see the light And every time you make me cry Every time you make me cry And every time you make me cry I love you a little bit more And every time we start to fight We never seem to get it right And every time you make me cry I love you a little bit more Baby, we're so complicated Took a good thing and turn it around I scream so loudly And you pretend not to hear the sound I get so frustrated I feel like you crossed the line Sometimes you love me And sometimes you act like you don't have the time I'm ready to give up then you remind me why I even started loving you It's the hardest thing I ever had to do And I get so frustrated How everything ends in a fight And then you tell me you love me Then change your mind by the end of the night And every time you make me cry Every time you make me cry And every time you make me cry I love you a little bit more And every time we start to fight We never seem to get it right And every time you make me cry I love you a little bit more You're so complicated I must made an abrupt statement I just hate it your lust faded I'm frustrated I'm suffocating cause you're choking me blue You push me off the edge and now I'm broken in two Well half of me decided not to recognize your lies And the other half of me just wants a moment of truth My emotions are through Twisted like the chains of a park swing Cause you're a puppeteer pulling on my heart strings You're an alien mothership with a tractor beam Pullin' me, tractin' me back into this catastrophe I put Novocaine on my soul again But still the pain hurts, let me clarify exactly how my brain works I love you and I hate you I love you but I hate you I love you but I hate you I wanna leave but I'll be back I'm sure But every time you make me cry I love you that much more And every time you make me cry And every time you make me cry And every time you make me cry I love you a little bit more And every time we start to fight We never seem to get it right And every time you make me cry I love you a little bit more And every time you make me cry And every time you make me cry Every time you make me cry I love you a little bit more And every time we start to fight We never seem to get it right Every time you make me cry I love you a little bit more And every time we start to fight We never seem to get it right It always comes back to now You're so complicated Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Needed